


Asylum

by jdc6



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Arachnophobia, Asylum, Betrayal, Blackmail, Cannibalism, Costumes, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drug Abuse, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Forbidden Love, Genital Mutilation, Horror, Incest, Lies, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Missing Persons, Murder, Necrophilia, Object Penetration, Obsession, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shame, Unrequited Love, framing someone, hallucinatons, tragic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdc6/pseuds/jdc6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra konietzko works at the The Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital as a psychiatrist trying to do right by her patients. Korra's world soon turns upside after she is forcibly admitted as a patient. Now with the help of new comer Asami Sato can she find a way to escape. A dark horror Korrasami fanfict. Don't like don't read. May be disturbing or make some readers uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Korra**

“I am so sorry Asami for everything. Everything that has been done to you. If I could make things right I would. I … I just…I love you Asami!!!”

After a few moments of silence I look at her with teary eyes and get up to leave the room.

When suddenly she spoke.

“Korra…I…know… I…know. I love you too.”

I turned around with my mouth hanging open unable to comprehend what she just said.

I rushed up to her and just cried in her arms.

Wishing things could have been different.

Wishing things weren’t so fucked up.

Wishing that I could forgive myself for everything I have done.

 

**A Few Months Earlier…**

 

The second I came back from work I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was lay down and relax.

Running Future Industries is a very big job for one person.

I’m just lucky I have those idiot board members to help me out.

_Man I am so fucking tired already._

I get into my brand new top of the line red Sato-mobile and drive off back to my mansion.

Glad I had the place gutted to forget all those awful memories.

Everything is new and sleek showing everybody in town what the fuck is up and who the fuck is top dog around here.

Once upon a time I wasn’t respected and I changed that. I changed everything.

Once I arrived I headed over to the guest bedroom where I knew she’d be waiting for me.

Sure enough there she was asleep.

I get undressed, put on the mask, and hopped into bed with her.

Her meds make her barely there but I know what she likes.

I spread open her legs and slowly drag my tongue over her clit.

I then insert my right hand’s index finger in her pussy and start to finger her.

I pull out and grab my dick and stick it into her fuckin dry ass pussy.

I begin pounding away staring at her face watching her barely recognize what is happening.

She begins to make sounds somewhere between a moan and a scream.

I cover her mouth and pound her without mercy.

My dick is aching.

So I pull out of her cunt and drag her down off the bed and force her to open her mouth.

She doesn’t cry.

Not anymore.

She goes on with the routine and slowly drags her tongue on the tip of my 8 inch dick and lick my head.

I grab her by her hair not in the mood to be teased and shove her mouth more onto it.

My cock was wet. She began to lick my cock from the bottom of my balls all the way to the pre-cum drippling tip.

I made her head begin to bounce up and down taking me fully down her throat.

My fat cock stiffened and grew a whole lot wider as I could actually feel my cum rising up from beneath my balls, up the shaft swelling as it rose and now, yes now...it came splashing from the tip with so much thrust that the first few spurts went straight down her throat.

I bet she couldn’t even taste it.

I pull out and lead her back to bed.

I clean her up and put back on her clothes.

She’s tired and it seems like she isn’t thinking clearly.

I get dressed and begin to walk out of the room.

Korra will be here soon.

I open the door when I wait for her to say what I have always instructed her to say.

“Thank you.”

I smile finally knowing I won’t have to beat her tonight.

I give a sly smirk towards her and wink.

“Goodnight grandma.”

**Korra**

I just got out of work and I am so tried.

I get back home, back to the mansion and walked on up the stairs.

And open the door closest to there so as to check on grandma Yin.

A few months ago Mako’s grandma began to become very ill.

I convinced him to allow her to stay at the mansion until she became better.

No such luck.

She began having hallucinations of a man she called Amon.

This boogeyman if you will visited her at night and took ‘advantage’ of her.

I have never seen this Amon nor have I seen any signs that she has been abused except for the occasional bruise that appears to be self-inflicted.

Sometimes I think maybe it would be better to send her to The Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital here in Republic City.

But Mako seems to think it would only make his grandmother worse.

I think that if he just gave the place a chance her would see the wonders the place can do.

And I’m not just saying that because I work there either.

I love being a psychiatrist there and I love helping out my patients.

Even the more…difficult cases.

Like Zaheer.

**~Flashback~**

“Tell me Zaheer, about the dream, you know you can speak freely here. I won’t judge.” I say reassuringly.

Zaheer just nods and begins.

“Okay, so I’m with P’Li and I’m fucking her only the only thing I’m fucking is her lower half. I mean my dick is deep in her asshole and the rest of her body is missing. She’s been chopped up and I only have that one piece while I’m looking out this huge window with binoculars staring at the little neighbor girl Ikki.”

I simply noded.

“How often do you have this dream?” I ask.

“About every other night since my accident.” He responds calmly.

“Yes, since you raped and killed Ikki Gyatso. Am I correct?”

“Mm.” He hums in agreement.

He sighs before he continues.

“I know it’s a dream, but it feels so real, it feels more like a memory.” He continued.

I nod.

“Yes, well. Have you ever considered why you feel that way?”

Zaheer smirks.

“Maybe I have that dream over and overs again because it may very well be a memory. I mean my wife, or should I say ex-wife, P’Li was found chopped up in my home. It is a possibility it happened during one of my episodes.” He smiled.

End of flashback.

I shut the door after checking on Yin.

Of course she was fine.

I walked down the hall passing all the expensive paintings and statues.

I opened the door to the master bedroom and smiled at what I saw.

Mako was sprawled out on the bed hogging up all the blankets and pillows with slight drool.

“Spirits, I love my husband.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s fucking late.

I know I promised Korra I’d come home early.

But I just couldn’t wait to cum early.

I left a few hours early and got into my bad ass ride.

It is defiantly a real pussy magnet, it screams money.

And that is what I was going for.

I head down Republic City’s red light district.

It is late now and the streets are lit up.

Whores walking down the strip each mostly with the same type of clothes and looks.

Mostly ugly fat bitches with no education, too much eye liner, and lipstick.

I fuckin hate makeup reminds me of my ex bitch.

Fishnet pantyhose’s, black miniskirts, tiny ass shirts, some with black pleather jackets, some with no jackets, but it didn’t matter.

These women were garbage and they were only good for one thing.

I park in my usually spot just outside Club Ellui.

Bang Wa Cherry- Chin Chin was playing the second I entered the club.

I saw some lookers, too bad I wasn’t in the mood for just any pussy.

I looked around and saw her… Kuvira.

At 5’8 the muscular yet curvy beauty took my breath away.

She had a beauty mark on her right cheek just under her eye. Spirits she is gorgeous.

She also knows how to give a bad ass blow job and is more ‘Open’ to trying something new, unlike my current wife.

She turns around and smirks knowing that she has caught my eye.

She is wearing a very form fitting forest green dress with an exposed back and a low front to show off her tits a bit.

Just the sight of her gets my dick excited.

I try to calm down my growing bulge and I walk on over to one of the many back rooms in the club.

I sit on the couch and open up my fly and quickly start rubbing my Big D softly at first then roughly.

Soon I grab my shaft and starting pumping harder and faster imaging Kuvira’s lips are around it.

Then suddenly I hear the door open.

I turn to see who it is and its her.

“Getting started without me I see.” Kuvira smirks.

I continue to pull on my dick and squeeze it a little making sure I get rock hard and grin.

“No, I was just getting warmed up.”

**Korra**

The table was set.

The good china was being finally put to use.

On the table there were generous servings of artic hen, sea prune stew, as well as other dishes from the southern water tribe.

I wore a beautiful elegant blue sleeveless dress, styled my short hair, and even put on a little blush.

Everything was perfect except for one thing.

Mako wasn’t here.

Nor did he even come home.

I waited all night for him to see what a beautiful one year anniversary dinner I had planned.

I told him I had a special surprise planned for last night, but he never showed.

I knew Mako was a very important man when I married him, but I never knew how lonely it would be married to a man of his stature.

I had the servants clean up the mess and I spent the rest of my evening crying myself to sleep.

I love Mako with all my heart, but sometimes it feels as if he doesn’t really love me anymore.

Perhaps that is why things didn’t work out between him and his ex.

It doesn’t matter anyways since I have to go to work and continue my evaluations of the new incoming patients.

I walk into the hospital and am greeted by Opal Beifong the front receptionist here.

“Hey Opal, What’s up?” I grin.

‘Nothing much.” She smiles.

I head on down to my office with a cup a coffee already waiting for me on my desk.

_Thanks Opal._

I sit down and call in my next patient.

A man with green eyes slightly dark skin complexion and long hair is escorted in.

He is classified as a level 3 patient one of the most dangerous ones.

I have other patients such as level 1 and 2.

2 being a medium level of danger and 1 least dangerous.

I had mostly went through all my level 1 and 2 patients and had mostly level 3 types left.

Sometimes the things the patients say really get under my skin, but talking to someone and working things out could maybe help them or perhaps even save them.

“Hello Ghazan how are you today?” I ask.

He gives me the cold shoulder and refuses to acknowledge me.

“It’s okay. We can talk when you’re ready.” I say.

After about 20 minutes into are session he speaks.

“I shouldn’t be here.” He finally says.

“Okay, and why do you believe you shouldn’t be here?” I ask.

“Because I didn’t do anything wrong.” He replies angrily.

I sigh, “Okay.”

I get up and grab a folder and sit back down on the chair.

‘According to our files here… you had unlawful sexual intercourse with a stolen dog and then preceded to chop of its head and member to get back at your boss for firing you.”

“Its not my fault you bitch! He fired me because my brother Zaheer fucked and killed his 8 year old daughter. It wasn’t my fault and he BLAMED ME! So I gave him a reason to complain. I took his little pug Appa and fucked it in the ass, chopped of its head, fucked its bloody stump of a head, and cut of its little dick. So the FUCK WHAT!!! The asshole deserved it!” He shouted

“Calm down Ghazan this is a safe place to talk.”

“What do you know about safe places you fucking bitch? Huh? Me and my brother grew up on the fucking streets we were only 8 and 10 years old when we had to hand over our asses to grown men to survive.” He spat.

“Okay then. If you do not want to cooperate then. There is nothing I can do for you.”

I walked over to my desk and hit a little button that called in some help.

Before I know it Ghazan is being taking out.

I had a long day before I finally got to talk to level 2 patients who seemed content to explain how they couldn’t function due to varying mental illness.

It was a little later then usually when I got out.

I got into my small blue Sato-mobile and headed over back to the mansion.

As I was headed up the stairs I heard some strange noises coming from grandma Yin’s room.

I don’t know why but I felt this sinking feeling in my gut.

I leaned in and pressed my ear to the door and that’s when I heard…

“Ahhhh fuck yeah. That feels good doesn’t it.”

Followed by faint cries.

_Oh my spirits! Grandma Yin._

_She was telling the truth there is some pervert taking advantage of her._

I burst open the door in blind fury and stop dead in my tracks.

Nothing I have ever seen or heard before in that asylum could have ever prepared me for what I saw that night.

It was grandma Yin bare ass slightly on the floor.

Her old saggy breasts giggling hard.

She was gagged and tied up. Her feet touched the ground but at the same time her upper body was half way on the foot of the bed. In front of her Mako was kneeled over completely naked with his dick in her mouth while in back of her was a woman I have never seem before. She had a beauty mark and was wearing a huge realistic dick looking strap-on hitting her vagina from the back.

Yin’s white hair was a mess. She was crying and begging _Amon_ to stop.

I felt sick and horrified I didn’t know what else to do so I just screamed.

I screamed and Mako and that bitch turned to me both wide eyed.

“K-Korra, let me explain. It’s not what it looks like.” Mako pleaded.

I couldn’t take it I ran down stairs to call the police.

“Hello, 112 this is Korra Konietzko I need to speak with Chief Saikhan it’s an emergency yes.”

I am put on hold and as I hear the other line pick up. I feel a sharp sting on the side of my neck, I can hear voices fading in and out, and then darkness suddenly surrounds me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this because they thought it may be interesting please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around and saw two Republic National Police Agency police officers walking our way. The White vehicle with blue streaks on both sides and an emblem with a gold eagle on the center of the hood was parked near the parking lot with its red and blue lights still flashing.

I didn’t know how it happened exactly. How everything became so fucked up all I knew was I needed a drink and smoke. I just wanted everything to go back to how everything was before.

“Tears started to flow down my face.” I just stood there outside the mansion as they took away the love of my life.

There was crying and yelling and I felt so bad but it had to be done. This was all just sick and I felt my stomach turn into knots. I couldn’t look anymore so I just turned around and looked at the outside of our once happy home as the sirens continued in the background. The Police were leaving they already had my statement. The red brick walls, the dark black shutters, the yellow daises growing in front of the house. Yes, the former original Satos’ estate was once a happy home where I once found my first wife, and lost my second.

I took a quick drag as I felt a firm grip on my right shoulder blade. I turned and found Kuvira giving me a smirk. I was in mourning. I mean I loved Korra, I guess she just didn’t love me as much as I loved her. I looked into the dark green eyes gazing into me.

“You ready to go back inside love?” Kuv asked.

“I am. Let’s head back up stairs and finished what we started real quick then take it from there.”

Kuvira growled and with lidded eyes ran her hand down my strong chest. “I can’t wait.” She winked.

_At least I still have Kuvira. At least I have Kuvira._

**~A few hours earlier~**

‘Thud’

“Holy Shit Kuvira! What the fuck did you just do?” I screamed.

“Shut the fuck up.” She shouted angrily. “It’s not my fault your stupid wife showed up is it?”

I looked at her with a stunned expression. I had ran after Korra down stairs. I looked around the living room the usually white statues of naked chicks posing dramatically, one leaning back with her right arm covering her face and the other one of a naked chick holding a vase. I continued to look around frantically and noticed the portrait of me and Korra we got on our honey moon in the Fire Nation us smiling big smiles my arm around her waist. Her right arm around mine. Our matching blue and red outfits look cute I felt a sense of nostalgia for a split second, before I remembered I needed to find Korra and explain.

She was on the phone and calling the RNPA I had to stop her and convince her everything was fine when Kuvira rushed passed me and stuck a needle with yellow liquid in Korra’s neck. She passed out almost instantly I rushed to her when I heard shouting over the line. I thought I had seen Kuv nod to me to answer it while she lifted Korra.

“Hello. Hello. Korra? Is everything okay? This is Chief Saikhan. Konietzko?”

“Chief this is Mako.” I said with an uneven voice unsure what to say. I turned to Kuvira for help.

 _“Get off the phone!”_ She whispered harshly. _Guess not._

I glared at her before whispering back, _“I can’t.”_

“Where is Korra? She asked to speak to me. Put her on!” He demanded.

I took a side glance at Kuvira who rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated huff before she literally dropped Korra on the hard cherry wood floor and grabbed the notepad and pencil Korra had left on cushy white couch. She began writing frantically then placing the pad in my line of sight. _“Read this dumbass!”_ She hissed.

“I’m waiting!” The voice on the line breathed raggedly.

“Korra can’t come to the phone right now because she is unconscious. She stole one of the sedatives from the Hospital and took it.” I cried.

“What?” Saikhan yelled.

“Korra for weeks has been acting out of sorts. Throwing things, starting arguments, taking drugs from work, and referring to herself as someone named Amon. An Alter ego if you will. I think she may be suffering from some sort of mental illness, or had some sort of psychotic break. I don’t know. I didn’t know what to do!? After I came home from work and found her….she was…she was…” My voice cracked. _Maybe from the very very very slight guilt._

“Taking advantage of my elderly grandmother. Sexually. With a strap-on” I choked out.

“Fuck… Damn. Alright we’ll send someone over there right away.” He spoke.

“Please I don’t want Korra to get in trouble she’s sick. I don’t want you guys to hurt her. She…she’s my wife, my everything.” I said softly as I saw Kuvira roll her eyes as she dragged Korra to the couch.”

“Don’t worry Mr. Sato we’ll take good care of your wife.”

“Alright.” I quickly hung up the phone.

Kuvira quirked her left eyebrow at me.

“Sato? I didn’t know that was your last name. Hell I wasn’t even sure you had one. Hum, wait, Sato as in Future Industries? Are you Hiroshi Sato’s son or something? I thought he only had a daughter”

I pinched the bridge of my nose in aggravation. “We don’t have time for this, but no. Sato is the last name of my ex-wife Asami, Hiroshi’s only child. I kept her last name after the divorce along with everything else, her company, her house, her rides, everything. Now can you move your ass and quickly clean up any evidence we took part in taking advantage of my grandmother, and remove Korra’s clothes and put on this strap-on on her okay.”

“Fine.” Kuvira glared.

…....

Knock

Knock

“It’s the police act distraught and remember what we went over Mako.” Kuvira sneered.

“I got it!” I growled.

I went to the front door and turned the golden knobs. I looked up to see to officers in their gray button down uniforms. A flat tipped hat with a gold eagle in the center and black slacks with black standard issued dress shoes. The same outfit I have in my closest since I quit the force awhile back. The officers looked at me and then frowned. I knew these guys from back in the day. One officer song a tough tall looking mother fucker with dark hair, and a crazy thin mustache. His pale face accentuated his bluish grey eyes. The other was a tall fairly built man with black hair, tan skin and a long thin mustache and a small beard named Lu.

“We received a report of a rape and are here too….”

“She’s over here officers.” I said tearing up a bit. _I can’t believe I’m doing this to Korra my wife._

**~Sometime Later~**

The officers left with a very drugged up and out of her mind Korra in toe. Her brown hair was disheveled and her left black shoe was missing. I felt so guilty but I didn’t know what else to do. I guess just move on with my life like I’ve always done. That’s what I did when I ended things with Asami, now I’ll do it from Korra. _Spirits help me._

I went upstairs thinking about checking on grandma Yin, before I remembered she was taken away in an ambulance. Thank god she was out of it from the drugs Kuvira gave her. She just basically went along with what I told her happened and to say before the police got here. I told 119 to go ahead and take her to the hospital while I run to get her things she needed and finish my statement with the RNPA officers as they took Korra away.

I then made my way back inside to get ready for a quick quickie with Kuvia. _Damn after this I’m gonna have to go over to the hospital to keep up appearances. Fuck this is gonna be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while. Things just got crazy lately. Also if anyone wants to beta this story let me know at korrasami357810@yahoo.com  
> Also- 119 is for the paramedics  
> 112 is to call the police


End file.
